


В предверии 2012

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Horror, Mysticism, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Маленькая птичка жила в ветвях раскидистого дуба. Но потом наступила зима...





	В предверии 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в конце 2011 года, когда везде была массовая истерия по поводу Конца Света.   
> Вообще-то это был флешмоб, где на выбор предлагались картинки, по которым стоило написать историю.   
> я выбрал вот эту - http://f-picture.net/fp/c563f552499f40f1b619d68620a503bf

Под раскидистым деревом, укутанным снежным покрывалом, сидела маленькая красногрудая птичка. Все лето старый дуб служил ей убежищем от ветров и дождей, кормил и грел своей листвой, пока наступившая зима не выгнала ее из гнезда.  
Превратившись в дрожащий комок перьев, под скрипящими ветвями красногрудка прятала клюв под крыло и мечтала... Мечтала вырасти большой и сильной птицей, чтобы тень ее крыльев скрывала не только замерзающий дуб, но и весь лес, возвышающийся на горизонте. Тогда все ветра и вьюги были бы ни почем, и взлетела бы она над зимой, прямо к солнцу.  
Но сил не было даже на то, чтобы улететь в лес к другим птицам. Да и откуда им взяться, если зима прогнала всех мошек и жучков, живших здесь летом?  
Она выглянула из-под крыла, всматриваясь в серебристую даль. Над мерцающими в лунном свете холмами сияло множество звезд. Такие красивы, они словно подмигивали и звали ее к себе.  
Маленькая птичка встрепенулась, отряхнула перышки и неуверенно подпрыгнула на месте, взмахнув крыльями. Мало по малу холод отступал, и вот она уже вспорхнула на нижнюю ветку, потом еще выше и еще. "Я стану большой и сильной", - думала она, делая последний рывок вверх.  
Добравшись до самой верхушки, она снова взглянула на ставших совсем близкими небесных светлячков.  
  
 _"- Мама, мама, - смотрящий в окно мальчик обернулся к задумчивой женщине, стоящей рядом, - а почему звезд на небе становится все меньше, а ночи темнее?_  
\- Зимой всегда так, - она неуверенно улыбнулась и взяла сына за руку, - уже поздно, пойдем спать".  
  
Расправляя крылья, красногрудая птичка клевала звезды.


End file.
